1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical training machines used in health promotion facilities like sports clubs and in homes of individuals, and especially to a physical training machine operation system and a method adapted to present up-to-date exercise programs making use of results of medical science, exercise physiology, and so on, inexpensively and specifically for individual users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with increased recent anxiety for health and necessity of health promotion activities toward the aging society, more and more people have come to do physical training in sports clubs or other health promotion facilities and/or in homes of individuals using physical training machines such as bicycle-type ergometers, for example. Such training machines, in general, incorporate therein exercise programs like physical fitness measuring programs or physical training programs as fixed software (control programs).
Recently, along with rapid developments of medical science, exercise physiology, and soon, there is a continuous change in standard and method of physical strength estimation, and it is desired to provide users with up-to-date exercise programs making use of results of medical science, exercise physiology, and so on. On the other hand, generation of users has come to range from that of younger people to that of elderly people, and it is desired to provide optimum exercise programs meeting the purposes of exercises and physical strength levels of individual users.
With conventional physical training machines, however, users are supplied with exercise programs in form of fixed built-in software. Therefore, to introduce an up-to-date exercise program making use of results of medical science, exercise physiology, and other sciences, it is necessary to buy a new physical training machine, itself, or software, which invites a considerable expense.
Additionally, in order to cope with all users of wide age brackets that are different in purpose of exercises and physical strength level, a plurality of physical training machines as many as different kinds of built-in exercise programs have to be equipped. This results in a large running cost.